


The Servant Revealed

by Roarmeow12



Series: Kuroko no Quidditch [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya are Siblings, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Kise Ryouta & Takao Kazunari Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roarmeow12/pseuds/Roarmeow12
Summary: Harry has had a great start to his third year at Hogwarts. He's blown up his aunt, found out some crazy killer is after him and he never finished his summer assignment for McGonagall's class.Who are the new transfers students and why does the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor seem to know him?
Relationships: Kise ryouta & takao kazunari friendship - Relationship
Series: Kuroko no Quidditch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Only upside to the pandemic is that I now have a lot of time to write. Stay safe everyone!

\----

The early July heat was sweltering even though it was only mid morning. The group of soon to be third years were sweating profusely under the beating sun, as they zipped around on their brooms. 

“Nice spin Dai” called Momoi from her position on the ground as she sipped on some cool lemonade. 

The bluenette realized how parched he was when he noticed the yellow liquid and in the next moment was descending to quench his thirst. The others who had been flying around quickly joined him. 

The pinkette served all the sweating boys a glass as they relaxed in the large shadow of Murasakibara manner, “too bad the tournament was cancelled” the girl sighed. 

Midorima adjusted his glasses, “with that killer on the loose it is to be expected” he stated as he leaned against the house. 

Aomine nodded in agreement, “all of the aurors are working hard to try and find him. I just want to know how he got out of Azkaban” the bluenette said with a huff. 

Everyone had heard since they were children that the magical prison was like a sealed vault at Gringotts. No one should have been able to sneak out. It was a troubling mystery.

“Atsushi” called the elder Murasakibara just as he stepped through the doors to the large yard and noticed the relaxing group of children, “ah there you are” he said and gestured for whoever was behind him to follow. 

“Good to see you all again” greeted Lucious Malfoy with his son Draco at his side. 

Knowing they would be scolded later if they were rude everyone stood up and politely greeted the newcomers. 

“I asked Lucious to bring along Draco, it seems everyone is getting a little stir crazy since the tournament was cancelled” he said with a friendly smile and told the boys to have fun before leading Lucious back into the house to discuss their work. 

Awkward. Every child loved when their parents tried to have them make friends with other kids, Aomine thought sarcastically. 

“Do you want to play quidditch with us? This would even out the teams now since Kise hasn’t arrived yet” Momoi suggested kindly, as she offered him a glass of lemonade. 

The blonde hesitated before he took the offered cup, “I have nothing else to do” he scoffed which made Aomine bristle but with a pointed look from Akashi the boy held his tongue.  
The pinkette smiled and looked at Murasakibara expectantly who let out a huff. A moment later a house elf appeared, and he asked her to bring out an extra broom. The elf returned a second later with a broom and disappeared again with a curtsey. 

This signalled for the rest of the players to stand up and finish their refreshments. Similar to the Aomine household there was a smaller version of a quidditch pitch setup and the boys quickly split themselves up into teams of three. Aomine, Kuroko and Midorima on one team against Akashi, Malfoy and Murasakibara. 

The Miracles were amazing, Draco already knew this from playing with Akashi and Kuroko but when he was the only non Miracle present it really showed, they were faster than he had expected and had extremely fast reflexes and strength. It almost seems like they have to hold themselves back at Hogwarts when they play for their house teams. This was thrilling. 

Akashi noted his housemate’s excited smile and was slightly relieved that his normally pompous attitude wasn’t so forceful today. He didn’t think he would have had the patience to hold off Aomine if the blonde decided to be a twat. 

An hour later they took a break for lunch. Adam and Lucious took their lunch in the office as they continued to discuss matters. The atmosphere around Draco seemed to be much more relaxed then when he had first arrived and was able to easily talk to the Miracles. 

Momoi had just finished talking about their family trip to Paris when a sound echoed through the manner similar to a muggle door bell. 

“Young master, you have visitors” called a house elf from the entrance to the dining area. 

The group looked over to see a familiar model and a mischievous ravenette. Momoi excitedly stood up and hugged the two in greeting and pulled them over to the table to sit with them. 

“Sorry for being late” Kise said as he sat next to Aomine, “we took a slight detour through London.”

Takao apologized as well and then noticed the person further down the table, “hello Malfoy” he said with a hint of surprise. 

The Slytherin nodded in greeting trying his best to not ruin the relaxing atmosphere he had been enjoying for the last hour. Thankfully Kise and Takao didn’t put up a fuss and after lunch everyone was back on the pitch again. 

The sun was setting when Adam and Lucious emerged from the office, their business done. They went looking for the children and when they did not find them on the pitch Adam chuckled as he led the pureblood to the kitchen. 

The children were seated at the large island counter. Murasakibara was standing among them and doing something with his hands. Lucious was curious why the next head of the family would be working in the kitchens as he noticed that there were no house elves present. 

“Now you have to fold the edges or it will turn into a mess” Atsushi was explaining to his captive audience. 

The head of the Malfoy family was slightly distrubed when he saw that his son and the other children seemed to be following along with whatever the large thirteen year old was explaining. Cooking was not something a wizard needs to concern himself with when he has servants to do that sort of work. 

Adam stepped forward and easily looked over Midorima’s shoulder, “I didn’t realize pumpkin pasties required this much attention?” the large man asked. 

Atsushi let out a huff of disapproval as he gestured to the other children’s plates where they were trying to make their own pastries.Momoi and Akashi’s looked passable but everyone else just seemed to have a mess in front of them. Midorima didn’t seem to want to touch the orange dough so he hadn’t made much progress. 

Aomine and Kise were grunting in frustration as they tried to twist the edges of their dough to keep the pumpkin filling inside only for it to squish out in other places. Adam laughed when Aomine ripped a hole in his dough and threw his hands up in defeat. Kuroko gave up on the typical look of the pastry and instead rolled them all into balls much to the disapproval of Atsushi. 

Takao had given up on the lesson and was flinging his pumpkin filling at Midorima, who was doing his best to try and ignore his housemate. Draco’s progress was hard to see since the boy was hunched over his project, the boy was so focused he had yet to notice his father’s arrival. 

“Perfect!” the young Malfoy shouted as he revealed his pastries that were of the same quality as Akashi. 

Just then Draco noticed his father’s disapproving look and blushed in embarrassment.

“Come Draco, it’s time to go” the older Malfoy instructed and his son gracefully rose from his seat. 

“See you at school” Akashi said with a slight smile and Draco gave a small smile in return as well before everyone started to say their farewells. 

Once he returned to Malfoy Manor the young heir of the family realized that he had actually had fun. Those Miracles were able to break through the barriers he had been trained to set up and he was able to interact with them without feeling like he needed to think three steps ahead. 

Maybe this next school year will be fun.  
\------

There was a month until school started and Harry was lying on his bed at the leaky cauldron. A lot has happened over the last week.

He blew up his aunt, no regrets.

Ran away from the Dursleys, finally. 

Rode on the Knight Bus, he never really wanted to do that again. 

He didn’t get in any trouble for blowing up his aunt. The Minister of Magic himself came to personally tell him that. 

All in all everything worked out great. Now he has about two and a half weeks to play around Diagon Alley and London while he waits for his friends to arrive so they can all go to school together. 

The young wizard decided it was time to get up and got ready for the day so he could start to collect his school supplies. Once he made it to Diagon Alley he made a quick stop at Gringotts to get some money and strolled through the streets. 

There was a small group of children gathered in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies and Harry smiled as he watched the kids excitedly chatter about the newest broomstick. The Firebolt was impressive, the brunette thought as he admired the newest broom model. 

“Wow that is beauty” someone whistled from Harry’s left. 

A red haired boy, slightly taller then himself was staring at the Firebolt as well, Harry noticed that he had a slight accent. 

“Do you play?” Harry asked curiously, the boy looked like a beater since he clearly had more muscle mass then most young wizards. 

The red head nodded, “yep but I haven’t really played on a team before. Mostly just my brother and I flying around” he chuckled. 

“Taiga!” a woman called causing the red head to jump in surprise.

The red head waved in acknowledgement to the tall blonde woman who was a few shops down and holding many bags, “I gotta go! But i’ll see you at school” he states before running away. 

Harry waved and was trying to think if he actually knew that guy. He said he would see him at school but the redhead had the accent of a foreigner. Not wanting to think more about it Harry went into the sports shop to get new gloves.  
\----  
“All the other cars are full” Hermione said as she opened a door that already had three occupants, “do you mind if we join you?”

A boy with long black bangs that covered his left eye rose, “we don’t mind” he said kindly as he moved to sit next to the red head he had been talking to. 

When Ron asked who the sleeping person was, Hermione pointed out the luggage that read Lupin. Which made the Weasley a little embarrassed in front of the new people. 

Once they got settled Harry realized he recognized the other boy, “you’re Taiga right?”

The red head nodded, “yeah sorry I didn’t catch your name last time” he said sheepishly. 

Quickly everyone did introductions. Taiga Kagami and his step brother Tatsuya Himuro were new transfer students. They had been home schooled up until this point and were fascinated to learn about the house structures and the classes they would be attending. 

The Hogwarts Express was about halfway to the school when Murasakibara started complaining about being hungry. Aomine who had been irritable since he stepped foot on the train had snapped at the large purple haired Hufflepuff. Not surprisingly the small train car soon had two irritated teenagers with wands pointed at each other. 

“Daiki why don’t you and Testuya go look for the trolly?” Akashi suggested but they all understood it as a command though. 

With a grunt the bluenette slammed the door shut leaving Momoi and Midorima to their reading while Akashi scolded Muraskibara. As the two childhood friends walked through the train looking for the elusive food cart Aomine felt his irritation getting worse. 

“Aominecchi, Kurokocchi” greeted a familiar blonde when the two friends entered the next train car.  
Kuroko smiled as the excited blonde walked towards them, “hello Kise” he greeted while the annoyed Aomine told the blonde to shut up. 

Ignoring the bluenette’s greeting the model asked, “are you guys looking for the food as well?”

The quiet Slytherin nodded and so the blonde joined them on their search for the treats. 

“I’m going back” Aomine announced suddenly, making the others look at him curiously. 

“Didn’t Akashi kick you out cause you were being moody?” the veela asked with a small smirk. 

The bluenette growled as he glared at the blonde, “Merlin will you shut up! Gosh you're annoying.”

The model crossed his arms and gave his housemate an unimpressed look, “what is your problem? Seems to me like you have been in a foul mood since you got on this train.”

Before Aomine could respond the train came to a sudden stop. The momentum sent Aomine stumbling forward and crashing to Kise making them both fall to the ground. The lights went out plunging the train into darkness. 

“Are you both alright?” asked Kuroko, trying to see through the darkness for his friends. 

Aomine felt Kise’s breath on his cheek as he responded, “I think so.”

The model knew his face must have been bright red and was thankful for the sudden darkness because he could feel Amoine on top of him. Due to their graceless fall the bluenette had ended up caging the blonde beneath him. His arms were resting on either side of the blonde’s head and his knees had somehow ended up between Kise’s thighs. He was just glad Aomine didn’t hurt him from the sudden fall. 

“A-aominei-cci, um can you get up p-please” the blonde stuttered from embarrassment.

Misreading the stutter as fear, Aomine just then remembered the blonde’s trauma from last year with their Defense Against the Dark Professor, he quickly scrambled to his feet.

“Sorry” he awkwardly said not sure what to say in this situation, worried that the blonde might be upset. 

Kise chuckled, “Don’t worry about it” and then looked around the dark train car, “what happened?”

The other two shrugged unsure themselves. Kuroko felt a sudden chill as the windows around them started to fog up and a thin sheet of ice formed. 

“Wow it’s cold” Kise voiced as he rubbed his arms and then noticed something strange, “Aomineicci are your eyes glowing?”

The bluenette stuttered as he tried to respond only for the ominse sound of the train car behind them opening slowly. Kuroko stood still unable to move as a dark shadowy form approached them. Aomine felt Kise shiver from the cold beside him and with difficulty, due to his natural reaction to freeze in place, the bluenette pulled both boys to the side creating space for the shadow to pass. 

No one let out a breath as the shadow slowly creeped past them only to stop and hover a foot away. They watched as the door in front of the creature slowly opened and it barely moved inside of the compartment. 

Kise who stood closest to the creature unconsciously moved as close as possible to Aomine as the chill in the air increased and a ball of dread settled in his stomach. Suddenly a bright light lit up the compartment and the creature shrieked as it was pushed back out into the walkway. Thinking quickly Aomine pulled both of his friends down to the ground to avoid the thrashing shadow before it flew away. 

Kise and Kuroko were gasping in air from having held their breath unintentionally for so long. 

“What do you think you're doing? '' roared a sudden voice and the three students kneeling on the ground looked up to see an enraged unknown redhead glaring down at them. 

“What?” Aomine asked as he stood up to face the boy. 

The redhead suddenly grabbed the tan boy’s robes and pushed him against the windows of the train, “was that thing you're doing?” he demanded with a glare. 

Aomine shoved the boy off him, “are you an idiot? That was a dementor” he stated. 

The unknown boy didn’t lose his glare, “then why were you outside of our door?” he asked threateningly. 

“Shove off, I don’t have to explain myself to some hot headed idiot” Aomine snapped back. 

Kuroko blinked at the hostility between the two boys and was startled when they started throwing punches and shoving each other. 

“Guys calm down” Kise tried to reason when he noticed that the redhead was sporting a bloody nose. 

They seemed to have lost all control as they growled at each other and continued to fight. Thankfully none of the students in the compartments around them have yet to investigate the disturbance otherwise the boys would be in big trouble. 

“Incarcerous” shouted the blonde and ropes shot from his want to bind the two boys. 

The sudden restrictions caused both boys to fall over as they struggled against the restraints.

“Let me go” they both demanded of the blonde who only crossed his arms. 

Kuroko spoke up, “fighting is against the rules. Now, are you done or do you want to be left like this for the rest of the trip?” he asked. 

The two struggling boys glared at each other before looking away with a huff, “fine” they both grumbled. 

The ropes disappeared and they rose to their feet. Kuroko casted a spell to clean up their clothes and wipe up the blood. Just then the compartment that the redhead had come from opened and an unfamiliar man walked out and looked the group of boys over before turning and walking in the other direction. 

“So who are you?” Kise asked while pocketing his wand. 

The red head glared at the bluenette again but turned his attention to the other two boys, “I’m Taiga Kagami, I'm a transfer student” he explained. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tetsuya Kuroko and this is Daiki Aomine” the boy stated and then the blonde introduced himself right after.

“Taiga get back here” called someone from the open compartment. 

The group turned to see a boy with one eye covered by thick long bangs standing in the doorway. Kagami nodded to the three as a farewell and went to join the other boy. 

“What’s your issue?” Kise asked the bluenette as the three walked away. 

“Something about that guy irritates me” the boy responded thinking back on the fight. 

Kuroko smirked, “well you better hope he is not a Gryffindor then.”  
\-----


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully the train pulled into the station without further issues. 

Kuroko and Akashi were sitting at their house table as they waited for the first years to be brought in for their sorting. The short redhead had been harassed by his housemates since the moment he sat down, all of them wanting to be within his inner circle. Akashi was well aware that most of his classmates were most likely pushed by their parents to try and be his friend, get in his good graces in hopes that he would talk about them to his father. They all wanted to be a part of the Akashi empire or tear it down by finding the newest scandal. 

None would succeed.

The third year Slytherin did not care for petty titles or expectations. If you wanted to be respected by him you earned it. That was how he got along with the ‘Generation of Miracles’, he hated that title, they all earned his respect through their strength in quidditch. He knew after having played with and against them that they showed true character and they were individuals on which he could rely. 

“Disgusting, looks like that half breed is still here, what do you think Akashi?” a fourth year girl asked that had forced her way into the seat next to him while gesturing to a certain blonde at the lion table.

Comments like that would not earn her any favoritism with the short redhead. 

“If I were you Ms. Green, I would be more focused on my studies than the affairs of others. I seem to recall someone being at the bottom of her charms class last year” he responded as he flipped the page in a book he was reading to fill the time before the sorting. 

With bright red cheeks the girl got up and stomped away further down the table to her friends. Finally, Akashi thought as he closed his book and turned his gaze towards the rest of the hall. He noted that Potter was missing this year as well, hopefully he wasn’t planning on doing another crash landing into the grounds.

“Ms. Granger seems to be absent” Kuroko commented as if knowing what his brother was doing. 

“I don’t see the new transfer students you mentioned,” Akashi replied as he tried to look for the new faces he did not recognize. 

The tealnette nodded and suggested that they might be getting sorted with the first years. As if she had been waiting for that queue McGonagall opened the doors to the great hall. Harry and Hermione quickly ran to their seats causing a few Slytherin’s to heckle at them, before the first years were led in. 

Now Akahsi could recognize the transfer students immediately. They were both significantly taller than the first years and were right behind the professor. The taller of the two he remembered Kuroko saying his name was Taiga Kagami. He seemed to have a similar build to Aomine, and his bright red hair was of a darker tone like Akashi’s. The other student was still tall but covered his left eye with his long black bangs. 

Whispers could already be heard as everyone tried to figure out who these new students were. Akashi suppressed an eye roll, people seem to lack patience, he is extremely confident that McGongall will be explaining the situation in a moment. No need to get all up in a fit about the new students. 

A loud commotion at the Gryffindor table pulled Akashi’s attention, Aomine and Kagami were yelling insults at each other. The red haired Slytherin did roll his eyes then, that blue haired idiot sometimes reminds him of a feral cat, the boy is hard to get along with and quick to be loud and intimidating. But it seemed Kagami had a similar personality as he yelled at the Gryffindor in turn. 

With McGonagall's severe glare both boys quickly settled down, but by now everyone was trying to determine how the two boys already knew each other well enough to hate each other. This seemed similar to what Kuroko had explained to those in their train compartment after the dementor incident. Both boys had a clear dislike for each other based on first impressions.

Satisfied that there would be no more disruptions McGongall stood before the school with her roll of parchment in hand. 

“We have two new third year transfer students that will be sorted first, ” she explained and then called up the dark haired new student. 

The sorting hat settled on his head and seemed to take a moment to consider the options before a loud “Hufflepuff” echoed through the halls. 

The badgers exploded in cheer as the third year joined their table. He was clearly overwhelmed by all of the new faces and people talking at him but he seemed like an easy going person, thought Akashi as he watched the boy settle in the open spot next to a certain tall purple haired boy. 

“Gryffindor!” yelled a voice over the Hufflepuff cheering. 

The hat and not even rested on the boy’s head for a second before Kagami was jumping off the stool and walking over to the cheering table. Unsurprisingly based on the earlier display, Aomine was not very excited by this development as Kise tried to keep the bluenette from starting another fight while the transfer student found a spot next to Neville Longbottom. 

Satisfied that wands were not being brandished the deputy headmistress continued onto the first years house sorting. Akashi and Kuroko clapped along politely when a new Slytherin joined their house but otherwise they just observed quietly.

They recognized a few of the names called, it seemed like Takao might have a younger sister that was also sorted into Ravenclaw. Akashi smirked, he wondered if the siblings' personalities were similar, if so then Midorima might have a rough school year ahead of him. He looked for his greenhaired friend and could already see the frown lines on his forehead from across the room. 

Beside Midorima, Takao was cheering loudly for his sister who quickly ran to his side like a scared rabbit. Maybe she wasn’t as outgoing as her brother Akashi pondered before turning his attention back to the sorting. 

In the next moment a small brown haired girl was next to them as well. Akashi was relieved that Midorima’s timid little sister was also going to be in Ravenclaw. He had gotten to know her over the years and knew that she was not a very social person. At least in Ravenclaw she would be with similar personalities.

After a half hour the last student found their house and Dumbeldore stood and took his place at the podium.

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry” he began his speech to greet the first years.

Harry and his friends were surprised that the man that had been asleep in their compartment was their new defense against the dark arts teacher, Lupin. The boy-who-lived already knew that he would like this professor, he had given him chocolate and most likely saved his life on the train. 

“Did anyone else find it weird that Dumbeldore wished him good luck?” Aomine pondered aloud. 

The blonde beside him shrugged, to be fair their previous professors lost the capacity to teach. Maybe it was a cursed position. 

“Now as you all may already be aware. Hogwarts will play host to the dementors of Azkaban until Sirius Black is captured” the Headmaster explained and the students started whispering quickly.

After a word of caution from Dumbeldore the feast began. 

“Kise!” called a voice from behind the blonde. 

He turned around to see a small group of first year girls staring at him, “yes?” he asked with a smile.

A red haired girl stepped forward, her cheeks burning as she held out a quil and a magazine. The model’s face was on the front of it.

“Would you mind signing this?” she asked hesitantly. 

With a warm smile the blonde gracefully plucked the quill out of her hand and signed her magazine and the other girls in the group when they shyly pulled out their own copies. Aomine rolled his eyes at the fanfare and turned back to his meal. He felt a prickle of irritation course through his body and looked up to see that new transfer student staring at him. 

“What are you looking at bushy brows?” the tan boy growled. 

Kagami glared at his new housemate, “I wasn’t looking at you” he replied.

The five students that separated the two boys were getting very uncomfortable as they continued to glare at each other. Thankfully a fight was prevented in the next moment when Aomine received a smack to the back of his head.

“Stop it Dai” Momoi scolded with her arms crossed.

The bluenette rolled his eyes but didn’t try to pick a fight with Kagami for the rest of the feast while Momoi watched him from her house’s table. 

Curiously Hermione stood up and walked over to the new red head and sat herself next to him. Harry and Ron snickered when they noticed the glint in her eyes. That poor boy was not going to be able to finish his dinner.

“Where did you study in America?” the bushy brunette questioned.

Kagami took a sip of his pumpkin juice, “I was home schooled by my parents.”

That seemed to make the third year girl even more interested. By the time the feast came to a close everyone now knew that Tatsuya Himuro was his best friend but they were almost like brothers. Their parents left them in the care of Alexandra Garcia who was a family friend and thought it would be best for them to attend Hogwarts. He loves quidditch and would be trying out for the Gryffindor team, which piqued Aomine’s interest. Thankfully Harry and Ron were able to corral their friend and lead her to the common room when it looked like she was still going to keep interrogating their new house mate.

Kagami let out a sigh of defeat when his food disappeared and he felt his stomach growl. That girl kept him talking to the point he didn’t get a chance to eat. 

“Here you go” someone said and Kagami looked up to the blonde student that had been surrounded by girls earlier handing him a napkin that was charmed to hold firm with food stacked on it. 

“Thanks” Kagami blushed when he met the model’s eyes as he took the food. 

“I’m Kise and a third year as well. Come on we’ll show you to the dorm” he instructed and then Kagami noticed the bluenette standing nearby. 

As they walked through the corridors the hostile energy that was originally between the two larger teens seemed to slightly subdued. Most likely due to Kise’s constant chatter that kept distracting them. 

“So do either of you play quidditch?” Kagami asked after a few minutes of the blonde asking the bluenette about his trip to Paris. 

Aomine chuckled with a smirk, “I’m the best chaser in this whole school” the bluenette declared. 

With an answering smirk of his own Kagami declared he would beat the bluenette. By the time they reached the fat lady portrait a one on one battle had been decided between the two for tomorrow after classes. Once the portal opened loud commotion inside the common room distracted the flexing teens.

Harry Potter was in the middle of the gathered group of students. Everyone had heard about his fainting spell on the train and they wanted to know more about the incident or to make fun of him. It was mostly Fred and George that heckled him in good fun. 

The rest of the night was a chaotic gathering of everyone meeting the new students, talking about their summer vacations and bonding. Percy Weasley, the head boy, was already feeling a headache starting to develop as he tried to reign in the chaos that had become the common room. Kagami and Aomine had started to try and fight again when quidditch was brought up, the twins were already planning their pranks for the year and there was garbage everywhere from gift exchanges that most of the girls did. 

Underlying all the merriment from seeing friends and housemates again there was a subtle rumble of interest about the prisoner that escaped Azkaban. A few newspapers were brandished as students gossiped over the latest sighting on the jailbreak wizard. 

All of the Gryffindor students were excited to see what the new school year would hold. Classes will be starting tomorrow and new adventures await the eager students of Hogwarts.


	3. The Grim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, lot going on right now with this pandemic. Hope to be back here a little more often now though :)  
> Stay safe everyone!

The day started in a rush. Gryffindor’s third year boys dorm was a bustle of activity as everyone rushed to get ready for the day. Thankfully Percy had slammed on their door when he noticed none of the boys had been awake. 

Harry and Ron were digging through their trunks looking for their Divination book while Neville tried to get a handle on his Care of Magical Creatures literature. Kagami was no different since he was not used to this type of schooling and Neville, the angel, had helped him locate what he needed for the day. 

“Aominecchi” screeched Kise when he noticed their blue haired dorm mate using his hair brush. 

With a shrug the taller student tossed the brush back at the flustered blonde as everyone swiftly left the drom on their way to breakfast carrying Kagami along with them. The transfer student easily got along with his fellow housemates, well except for Aomine, and was thankful for their easy going nature. 

He was lost. 

Breakfast had been quick and Kagami had swiftly followed after Ron and Harry who had been talking to him about quidditch again. But, somehow along the way he had gotten distracted by a talking portrait and lost the group. 

With a groan the red head started to look for a flight of stairs that would lead to a tower. Since that was the only information he knew about the location of the classroom. He tried talking to the ghosts and portraits but they seemed to be enjoying running the boy in circles. 

“Are you looking for Divination?” asked a sudden voice. 

Kagami jumped. He had not noticed the teal haired boy standing next to him, “woah!” 

After his heart rate settled he narrowed his eyes at the boy in green robes, “how long have you been there?”

The Slytherin cocked his head to the side in confusion, “i’ve been here the whole time. I left the hall at the same time as you.”

This kid was weird Kagami thought but he seemed harmless, “oh well sorry I didn’t notice you. Um yeah I am looking for the Divination class.”

With a small smile the short boy gestured for the transfer student to follow him. They introduced themselves on the walk and Kagami found the boy’s quiet presence very comfortable, he was like the polar opposite to his own loud personality. 

“I heard you play quidditch” Kuroko stated after their conversation about the un helpful pictures and ghosts. 

Kagami nodded in reply, “yeah I’m gonna be a professional chaser” he declared with a loud yell of excitement that startled the quiet boy for a moment.

A set of stairs finally rested in front of them, turns out the pictures hadn’t sent Kagami too far away thankfully. Most of the third year class was already present and only one table was left so the two late arrivals quickly took their seats. 

“Tetsu!” called Aomine from across the room, since the professor had yet to show up, “come sit with me this idiot won’t shut up.”

Kise pouted at the statement and stuck his tongue out at the bluenette while Kuroko ignored the Gryffindors. The tealnette could already tell that this is going to be a rowdy class when he glanced around and saw his other classmates. Midorima was sharing a table with Takao, most likely not by choice, while Harry and Ron snickered over their books. There were too many troublemakers gathered in one place Kuroko determined as he turned his gaze back to Kagami who was now in the middle of a shouting match with Aomine. 

Kagami was a little thrown off by their first class of the school year, Divination. He had lost his spark of energy after arguing with Aomine on who was going to be the best chaser for their house when Trelawney walked in. Their professor was a weird lady, her hair looked like it housed birds and she did not seem to be playing with a full deck of cards mentally. 

She had pranced into the classroom with several floating pots of tea behind her, a flick of her wand and the delicate china fluttered around the room filling the cups on each of the tables. Trelawney rustled around her desk that was stacked with an assortment of papers and strange equipment and with a delighted cry as she rescued a park of thick glasses from the mess. By that time the tea was poured and she instructed everyone to drink their beverage so they could start the lesson before she ran out of the classroom with a distracted mumble. 

“I think she looks at her crystal balls too much” Takao fake whispered to Kise who was sitting behind him while taking a big gulp of the mild green tea. 

The blonde nodded as he choked down the beverage, “this is gross” he whined and then laughed when Aomine almost spit the beverage out.

Midorima ignored all three of them and gracefully sipped his tea. He already had his book open and ready to read the leaves. A loud bang indicated their professor's return, she had tripped over her robes. Everyone sat stunned not knowing if they should help the lady or wait. Thankfully she quickly sprung to her feet.

After a quick mystical lecture she instructed everyone to exchange cups for the tea leaves reading. Ron’s girly yelp caused by Hermione’s sudden arrival had pulled a few chuckles from the class. The poor redhead hid his face in his book as his cheeks blushed. 

“Wow she was as quiet as Kurokocchii” chuckled Kise. 

Divination was not an easy concept for most of the students to grasp, this was probably the most time the Gryffindor’s had spent using their books during a class. Many of the lions were regretting their choice to study tea leaves as their loony professor went around observing their readings. 

“How do tea leaves determine your future?” grumbled Aomine as he compared the smudges in the cup to the images in the book. 

While adjusting his glasses Midorima let out an annoyed sigh, “Tessomancy allows one to predict an event in the future. It is thought that when you drink the tea your energy will settle on a specific event and will settle in the remains of the cup.”

The greenette went into further detail and Aomine regretted asking his question as all of the jargon washed over him. Takao and Kise giggled when they saw the tan boy’s face.

Robes that must have been dipped in lavender signalled Trelawney’s arrival to their little group. She looked at Aomine curiously before snatching the cup that was in front of Kise, Aomine’s prediction, and gave him another curious look. 

“My boy you will find that there are others like you” she said with an ominous smile that sent a chill down the boy’s spine. 

Curious Kise looked into the cup after she placed it back down to try and see what was there. Only squiggles and lumps. This was hard. Aomine seemed to be thinking the same as blonde as he tried to read the cup as well. 

Trelawney proceeded to walk to a few more tables and peeked over her shoulders or did the readings herself. Many students were left in a state of confusion, Tessomancy would hopefully get easier. 

“This is so pointless” grumbled Takao as he flipped through the pages in his book lazilly. 

Kise and Midorima looked at him in surprise, “what do you mean?” asked the greenette. 

The Ravenclaw shrugged, “readings like this are so vague that what you deduce can be applied to multiple scenarios. So of course it seems like you predicted the future” he huffed. 

Still seeing the looks of confusion the ravenette rolled his eyes before looking at Midorima’s cup and pointed out a few sections to the three boys. Yes, Aomine was curious.

“These three symbols describe that you will have a good day involving knowledge after a long period of stress. That could be any of our testing weeks or Shin learned something very exciting” he explained. 

“You have the grim!” the eccentric lady gasped in an ominous voice after slamming Harry Potter’s cup onto the table.

A strange chill settled across the classroom, most of the students not understanding why their professor looked like she had seen a basilisk. Midorima read aloud the meaning of the grim.

The omen of death. 

Trelawney dismissed the class soon after, rattled from the reading. The-boy-who-lived groaned when he heard the whispers from his housemates as they descended from the tower. Hermoine was quick to say that the lady was speaking rubbish and that divination was a silly subject with no merits. 

Following behind the lion golden trio, Takao and Kise were harassing Midorima who had been having difficulty reading the tea leaves. The greenette was not amused and gave a sigh of relief when the two trouble makers got distracted by the commotion at the bottom of the steps. 

Aomine and Kagami were loudly arguing over who the best quidditch player of all time is. Kuroko was standing off to the side looking bored. Always up for a quidditch discussion Ron quickly joined with his own opinion making Hermione huff in irritation. She had hoped that they would get their homework from Divination completed since they now had an hour before Transfiguration. 

“Why don’t we play quidditch instead?” Harry offered since he didn’t know much about professional quidditch and was curious how well the transfer student could play. 

Kise quickly agreed with the idea and others from their class invited themselves, with a new focus Aomine and Kagami decided that they would beat each other. Harry was able to loan out a few the spare brooms that were in the Gryffindor changing room and soon the third year Divination class was at the quidditch pitch either watching or ready to play.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! I have recently discovered Haikyuu!! and I am in love with Iwaoi.

All of the students from the Divination class were either on brooms or sitting in the stands ready to watch the sudden match. Hermione grumbled the whole way to pitch about how they should be using this time to read ahead for their classes but was ignored. 

“Alright, how ‘bout you two be the captains” Ron suggested once all of the players were ready to go. 

Aomine and Kagami smirked at the suggestion. They were ready to prove who was the best. Since Kagami was new and didn’t really know the other players it was decided that he would be allowed to pick first. 

As a surprise to everyone, the Gryffindor’s first pick was the only Slytherin that had joined the group. Aomine’s eyes widened when his childhood friend easily went to the redhead’s side. When did they become friends? Kise snuck a glance to Takao and noticed that the seer had a mischievous smirk on his face. The blonde made a mental note to ask about that later. 

After shaking off the shock of the first pick it only took a few minutes to get the two teams sorted out. Since they only had a limited time to play unlike a normal match. 

Kagami’s team had a lot of his housemates since he hadn’t gotten to know the others yet. The chasers were himself, Seamus, and Kuroko. Neville had volunteered to be a beater since he knew he wouldn’t get very many opportunities to play for his house so he was willing to play anywhere and Dean filled the other beater position. The final pick was Ron as the keeper. 

Their opponents were Aomine, Hufflepuff’s Zach Smith and Midorima as the chasers. Beaters consisted of Hufflepuff’s Ernie Macmillan and Kise, who pouted when Aomine handed him the bat. Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw was their keeper. 

Perched in the stands Hermione, Lavender Brown, Romilda Vane and many others watched on amused. They were designated as the officials for the match and were also the time keepers to let them know when to leave for their next lesson. 

“Tetsu are you friends with that idiot?” Aomine asked his childhood friend before they mounted their brooms. 

The bluenette was a little discouraged that he did not pick the boy first but he had not been expecting he and Kagami to be on that good of terms already. 

A shrug was all he received as an answer since the others were calling for them to hurry up. Once everyone was mounted the two captains agreed that the winning team would be decided by who could make the most points before time was up in the most likely chance that the snitch was not caught. 

Satisfied everyone turned their attention to the girls that had been labeled as the refs and score keepers. With an eye roll Hermione flicked her wand and the trunk containing the equipment was released and the players took off once she levitated the quaffle in the air. 

Aomine snatched the ball out of the air and shoved past Kagami to easily score the first point on a startled Ron Weasley. Not one to give up Kagami was quick to return the favor. Harry and Takao chuckled from above as they watched the two temporary captain exchange points. 

“I don’t think Kagami is going to win this fight,” the Ravenclaw predicted as he watched Kise score a goal. 

Harry looked to the other seeker questioningly, “Kagami’s team is very unbalanced skillswise granted you are a very good seeker and that little shadow can make some incredible passes that won’t be enough against three miracles” was the explanation.

Looking at the scoreboard the Lavender Brown was tallying for them he could already see that Aomine’s team had scored 120 points to Kagami’s 40. Maybe Takao was right.

“Well I can still catch the snitch to take the lead” the brunette smirked before racing after the prized flying ball when he noticed it race past behind the other seeker. 

With a laugh the two boys started their chase as they tried to avoid the other players and bludgers. They ignored how Midorima scored a shot from far away with ease and how Kagami almost shoved Aomine off his broom. 

“Kurokocchi!” called the blonde veela when he noticed the tealnette hoving in the middle of the field, “why aren’t you playing?”

“No one has passed to me” was the simple response. 

The tealnette was a starting player for his house due to his amazing passes and his ability to stay out of mind of the opponents but that was only helpful if his team utilized his skills. The quiet boy could shoot to save his life. 

“I see, I guess that was a big downside to this match. Kagami doesn’t know any of the regular players and only picked those he was comfortable with. Only you and Harry play regularly and even then that doesn’t help if Kagami doesn’t know your style” the blonde analyzed as he watched the two captains chase each other around the field. 

It seemed the other players started to realize this as well once the score became more lopsided in the bluenette’s favor. Midorima flew over to join the two now making Aomine the only chaser for their team, since the two Hufflepuff’s had already quit to join the spectators in the stands but the bluenette didn’t seem to notice.  
Neville, Dean and Seamus had also stopped playing when they noticed the others leave the game. All that was left were the keepers, the captains and the two seekers. Even though the match had lost a large number of its players it did not lose anyone’s interest. The two captains were good and it was obvious. No one could take their eyes away from the crazy shots or the fast reflexes to avoid a bludger or aggressive hit. 

“Do those hot heads even realize they are the only ones playing now?” asked Takao as he joined the group spectating from their brooms.

He and Harry had lost sight of the snitch after a long chase and once they turned their attention back to the match they noticed everyone including the keepers were gone. Leaving only a certain bluenette and redhead stuck in their own world.

Kuroko shook his head, “by now they are just trying to beat the other” he said with a hint of annoyance. 

Quidditch was a team sport afterall. With those two only playing one on one it wasn’t nearly as fun or exciting for the other players. 

“What do you say we just leave them to figure it out themselves. Looks like it is almost time to leave” Kise suggested when he noticed Hermione trying to get their attention. 

The others quickly agreed and left the two boys behind to head to class.   
\------  
“Heard you’re marked for death Potter” snickered Malfoy when he entered the classroom. 

How did news travel so fast? Oh right, ghost and magical portraits. 

The statement sent the once lively class into a fit of unease. The wonderfully fun atmosphere after quidditch was now spectacularly ruined. Hermione tried to tell Harry that Divination was a looney subject but the boy still seemed tense. 

Everyone was quietly talking amongst themselves or lost in thought as they remembered their own dark readings from earlier in the morning. Only the Slytherin’s sans Akashi and Kuroko had laughed when Kagami and Aomine ran into the classroom late and were given a good verbal lashing by McGonagall. 

Halfway through the lesson everyone was shaken from their thoughts when a large stack of books fell to the floor making the students jump. 

“Do I have your attention now?” asked a ruffled professor. 

She was irked that none of the students had shown any interest in her animagus lesson. This was normally the liviest class out of the school year, most of the time she would have a dozen hands in the air with questions. There wasn’t even a blink of an eye when she had turned into a cat!

“What has you all stuck in your heads today?” 

Neville, always terrified of disappointing a teacher, quickly enlightened his head of house to what happened earlier with the tea leaves. 

“Yes, I didn’t realize it would happen so early this year” McGongall huffed out, seeming to be trying very hard to not roll her eyes. 

This at least earned a few raised eyebrows in confusion, “everyone year Professor Trewalny has predicted an unfortunate demise for one student. Two years ago I believe Cedric Diggory was supposed to fall off his broom during a match and last year Shougo Haizaki was supposed to drown in the bath.” 

She could feel the uneasy tension in the air settle, “Divination is an imprece area of magic study and should be not taken to heart” there was a clear disdain in her voice but quickly moved onto the lesson. 

Midorima had a grumpy pout on his face that Takao chuckled at. He knew the greenette enjoyed Divination like he did his horoscopes, if the four leaf clover on his desk was any kind of indicator, but he didn’t want his housemate to stress over tea leaves when there are other ways to get better readings. 

The rest of the lesson had the desired outcome that McGonagall had been expecting from the beginning including the groans of protest for the homework assignment before she sent them off to lunch.   
\---  
“Hermione!” called Momoi during lunch with a pout on her face. 

The fuzzy brunette smiled at her friend as she settled across from her at the lion table, “hi Momoi” she giggled at the pinkett's frustrated look. 

“Can you help me with Muggle Studies homework please? This doesn’t make any sense at all” she exclaimed as she pulled her textbook from her bag. 

Ron looked at his friend curiously, “are you taking Muggle Studies?” 

The two girls ignored him, already going over the assignment. With a huff the redhead rolled his eyes at the girls and turned his attention to his other housemates who were causing another ruckus. 

“I demand a rematch” Kagami was growling as he stood in front of Aomine who held a cocky smirk on his face. 

Seems they were still caring about their match from earlier in the day.

“You’re both pretty. Now sit down and eat” Fred cut in as he and George stepped between the two third years and forced them on the bench. 

Both boys blushed at the round of laughter they received and purposefully ignored everyone else. Once that was settled the twins instantly started questioning Harry about his supposed death omen.

At the Slytherin table Kuroko and Akashi were talking about their transfiguration assignment, which was not too intensive thankfully for the first class of the year. Kuroko was writing down the potential dangers when Haizaki plopped down next to him josteling his parchment. 

“I heard you played with that new Gryffindor student” the silver haired boy stated without a greeting. 

Akashi raised an eyebrow at the sudden declaration not having heard about that yet, he was taking Arithmancy instead of Divination. Like normal the tealnette had much to say he gave a short yes and turned his attention back to his writing. 

With a glare the older boy slammed his hand on the table startling those around him and earning a glared from the red head across from him, “what are you doing playing around with those Gryffindors? Aomine is something we can overlook but don’t forget where your loyalties lie” he seethed before standing and moving further down the table. 

In the world of Hufflepuffs Murasakibara found himself looking at the new transfer student. Weird, it was lunch time normally he couldn’t tear his attention away from pumpkin pasties. Tatsuya Himuro, was talking to Cedric Diggory and from the few words the purple haired boy could hear it was about quidditch tryouts. Quidditch is boring, thought Murasakibara as he tried to find out why he couldn’t take his eyes off the third year. 

Irritated that his meal was not enjoyable, the tall third year stood up attracting a lot of attention from his housemates that he ignored and decided he would head to Hagrid’s hut early. Maybe he had a new treat he could try. Murasakibara carefully picked up the growling textbook and left the hall in hopes of having salvaging his lunch time.


	5. Magical Creatures

\---- Sorry about the delay life has been hectic lately. But I have some good news! Got a new job and I am going to Grad school this fall!!   
\---- Don't worry though, I am back on track with this work. It is all written out to the end in my notebook. Just need to type it up so there should be another update next month if not sooner.  
\---- Stay safe everyone!

“Stroke the spine he says” Aomine huffs with an eye roll and no intent of unbinding his growling text book.

Momoi chuckled at her brother as she and Hermione continued their discussion from lunch about the atrocity that is Divination. The rumor mill had been running rampant since the morning, even with McGonagall trying to squash it early. This happened every year though and of course the victim of the eccentric teacher had to be the-boy-who-lived. 

“The lady is batty” was the only phrase that Aomine understood. 

The two girls continued in their own language of half formed words or sentences while talking over the other. While they recited literature at each other that debunked the tea leaves reading, Aomine subtly slipped away from the two girls. They were kinda scary in situations like this, not that he would ever admit that outloud. Turning his attention to his other childhood friend the bluenette felt a headache starting to form when he noticed a certain new transfer student standing next to his friend. 

“Hey stay away from Tetsu!” Growled Aomine as he placed himself between the duo that were only a few feet away. 

The redhead had been trying to get his textbook open but was struggling much to the amusement of the tealnette when they were distracted by the sudden shout. A quiet glaring formed between the two taller boys, as if sizing each other up for probably the fifth time that day. 

The students around them awkwardly shuffled away, not knowing what the two tall third years will do next. Even Momoi and Hermione stopped their debate to watch the two warrily. Thankfully two laughing idiots helped to ease the tension that had settled in their area of the class. 

“Kise I didn’t know your housemates were alley cats” chuckled Takao as he gestured to the two boys, his outer robes discarded due to the nice weather. 

The model chuckled when he saw Aomine and Kagami quickly break their stare in embarrassment, “only when it comes to Kurokocchi.”

Mimoi and Hermione laughed at the boys’ expense while Kuroko gave his childhood friend and maybe new friend an unimpressed look. He didn’t understand why they had an instant dislike for each other and he was not going to be the chew toy in the middle. 

The tealnette purposefully walked over to Kise and Takao as if to make a silent point about the whole situation. Getting a squeal of delight from the blonde as he wrapped an arm around the short Slytherin’s shoulders. Takao copied the gesture while sending the two Gryffindor’s a smug look which earned him glares in return. 

With a sigh of frustration Kagami stomped off to Himuro who looked a little amused and helped then tried to wrangle his book open again. Just as everyone was about to relax now that the tension seemed to be cut, a sudden commotion on the other side of the class was heard.

“Shove off Malfoy” Harry yelled suddenly pulling everyone's attention. 

Harry and Ron were glaring at Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Not that this was anything not seen before. The group of boys were quick to argue and get at each other’s throats. The rest of the students waited anxiously to see if this would break out into a duel or fists. No one said anything as they waited to see what the Slytherin’s would say, more specifically Malfoy, in response to the Gryffindor’s.

Draco’s face suddenly went pale and his smirk dropped in fright, “dementor, dementor” he claimed while pointing in the distance making everyone gasp and turn. Akashi glared as the trio of Slytherins pulled up their hoods to imitate the Azkaban guards pulling a loud cackle of laughs from the rest of the snake house. He did not see the appeal that his other housemate seemed to have in tormenting others. Nothing was funny about dementors or the situation for why they were at the school. 

A noise of delight coming from the tall purple haired Hufflepuff next to him alerted the shorter redhead to Hagrid’s return. Normally Murasakibara would be stuffing his face with candies and other sweets but right now his full attention was on the class. Akashi allowed himself a small smile, he knew how much his friend loved magical creatures. 

“That’s the one I was telling you about” Murasakibara whispered to his two friends. 

Midorima nodded as he adjusted his glasses, his book already open to the page indicating the type of creature they would be seeing today. Everyone stepped further away from the small clearing Hagrid was standing in squishing everyone together. The greenette’s eyebrows pinched in irritation, he did not like others in his personal space like this. 

“Well done Harry” called the professor when he saw the brunette Gryffindor standing alone closest to him. 

Poor soul had been abandoned by his friends. Now the boy-who-lived was standing petrified as he tried to think of a way out of encountering the hippogriff. Midorima watched, almost curious how the animal would react if Harry upset it. 

Soon the boy was being put on the hippogriffs' back and Murasakibara let out a clear noise of jealousy. With the help of a heavy slap from the half giant professor the creature took off in a trot and was in the sky within seconds. 

“Once they get back we will continue the lesson, read page forty nine while we wait” Hagrid explained once the chattering from the class settled down. 

Everyone settled down under the shade of the trees, the warm weather was encouraging everyone to take off their outer robes and roll up sleeves to try and cool down. Kagami found himself sitting with Hermione, Ron, Himuro and Takao. 

Looking around the class Kagami saw a peculiar group of students in the shade of the trees, “I thought Hogwarts had some extreme house rivalries?” he asked. 

Kagami himself had not yet developed any kind of feeling for the other houses yet as demonstrated by his ability to get along with Kuroko. But that didn’t mean the red head was oblivious. 

The rest of the class seemed to split off into their own house groups with a few exceptions. The most common theme that Himuro and Kagami had noticed was an extreme dislike for the green and silver house. So it was surprising to see two Gryffindors in a group with two Slytherins. 

Ron saw where his housemate was looking and shrugged, “The Generation of Miracles have known each other since before starting at school. Well all of them except for Kise.”

The transfer students gave a confused look. Takao chuckled before going into the lengthy explanation of why that group was called Miracles and who they were. Knowing that they were supposed to be the best quidditch players made Kagami want to play against them again. He had lost his first match to Aomine but he knew he could beat him. 

The redhead was lost in thought as he tried to think of different moves he could use to beat his housemate. Those around him were still talking about the group of boys across the clearing. 

“Kise is a veela too, there was a stir last year because of it” Ron was saying not knowing he had lost one of the transfer students to his thoughts. 

Himuro tilted his head in confusion, “but he is a male right? There are no male Veela” he said.

Hermione nodded excitedly, “yes! It is unheard of. I read that the school has been keeping a close eye on him since his first day cause they didn’t know what would happen” she recited from an article she had read. 

After the incident with Lockhart the different news outlets had taken the story and ran. The first ever male Veela was met with varying reactions. Some thought it was disgusting, mostly those of the older families. While others wanted to know more about the boy for research purposes. Interestingly enough the blonde’s modeling job had taken off as a result of the news, he even started to dabble in Muggle advertisements. 

“I don’t see why that needs to be addressed,” Takao said coldly. 

The group looked at him in surprise, “sorry?” Ron asked unsure of what to say. 

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes, “you all don’t seem to remember what Kise had to go through last year” with a huff he got to his feet, “don’t treat him like some plague or experiment. He is your classmate.”

With that the boy walked off, growling book in hand, to sit with the Miracles. The group was startled by his sudden arrival; the normally mischievous ravenette was radiating a dark atmosphere. He slumped down next to his blonde friend without a word and went back to reading the assignment. 

Clearly confused by the sudden reaction Kagami and Himuro looked to the Gryffindor’s sitting with them and saw their ashamed looks. With a glance around them Kagami could see that others had overheard their conversation and also looked like children caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

“There was an incident,” Hermione said and slowly started to explain what had happened last year with the old defense teacher and how the school had reacted. 

By the time she finished no one had the chance to say anything. Harry was back. 

Akashi and his friends rose to their feet when they saw the magnificent hippogriff land before them and a dazed Harry almost fell off its back. Many of the students were applauding from the magnificent display, all except for the Slytherins. It happened too fast for anyone to stop. Hagrid was being assured by Harry that he was a good professor, when Draco Malfoy suddenly approached. Ignoring all the warnings yelled at him. 

In the blink of an eye the blonde pure blood was on the ground crying in pain. His arm clutched to his chest with blood running down his sleeve to the ground. Hagrid bumbled around not knowing what to do, Hermione always the quick thinker urged the teacher into action. Hagrid hollard for dismissal as he carried the boy away to get treated. 

The class was left stunned in the wake of the accident. Murasakibara had stepped in quickly to handle the irritated beast and lead it off to the rest of its herd while everyone else slowly made their way back to the castle. 

“That is not going to end well” Momoi stated to her friends. 

Akashi could only nod in agreement, he knew his housemate’s father was going to be acting maliciously to this incident. Even if it was his son’s fault. 

———-

A crisp breeze cut through the warm weather. Rustling the clothing of the two students sitting atop the astronomy tower. 

Parchment was carefully weighed down with their books and the inkwell was housing two quills. 

“I will never understand why we can’t use a pen” grumbled Takao as he rolled onto his back to enjoy the weather. 

“The magically community is adverse to Muggle inventions” was all Midorima said in response, keeping his attention on his book. 

Takao chucked he could hear the underlying agreement in that statement. The greenette’s parents work as doctors for muggles often so they use pens regularly. Their son had most likely seen their usefulness as well. 

“Shin you remind me of a bird,” Takao suddenly said, causing his housemate to hum curiously but not really paying attention. 

Encouraged by the slight noise he continued, “you are always up here when the weather is nice. Birds like high places too.”

Another distracted humm in response. 

With a huff Takao rolled into his stomach to look at his taller housemate, “and I notice that you get distracted by shiny things” he chuckled. 

Green eyes glared at him. Takao smirked, he got his attention. 

“I saw you in Divination, you couldn’t take your eyes off that weird chandelier thing that was in the corner. It was very shiny” he laughed. 

Midorima turned his attention back to his studies, “I’m not a bird” he huffed out a moment later.


	6. Competitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took a while. I was so sad by Haikyuu! ending that I started another work. But I should be able to split my time now!

They were two weeks into the school year and everyone had settled in nicely to their schedules. Harry gave a relieved sigh when McGonageell intercepted Wood’s determined march, last week in the great hall. Then proceeded to derail his attempts at initiating an early start to the quidditch practice schedule. Last year's training had been dreadful and exhausting.

“Did you finish the charms reading?” Hermione asked the group around her with a knowing look.

The third year boys dorm had been loud the previous night. Most of the pure blood wizards or those raised magically had never heard of the card game Uno. The little red box was pulled out of Kagami’s trunk for some reason or another and not soon after loud curses and laughing echoed throughout the Gryffindor common room.

Percy had come into their room several times in the hopes of shutting them up until he finally confiscated the muggle game. The damage had already been done though and none of the boys had completed any of their school work.

“You gotta help use ‘Mine” Ron groaned too exhausted from lack of sleep to enunciate his friend's name completely.

The fuzzy haired witch gave them an evil smirk before getting to her feet and joining the Ravenclaws. At least they wouldn’t be scrambling to complete their work so they should be much better company that morning.

Ron glared at the girl's back knowing he wasn’t going to be able to read all of the pages required for their first class of the day. Hopefully Flitwick was in a good mood today.

“That pompous weasle is still getting pampered” Aomine grumbled with a gesture across the hall.

At the slytherin table Draco Malfoy, with his right arm in a sling, was being hand fed eggs by the girls of his year. Over the last two weeks the blonde had exclaimed vocally his hatred for Buckbeak, the feral creature that had injured him along with promises of retribution. Many of the snake house expressed their disgust in Hagrid being a professor and also gave their own disparaging remarks to the education they would be receiving from the half giant.

“His arm should have been healed early last week” Kise scoffed as he quickly tried to finish his breakfast to give himself enough time to do at least some of the reading.

“Kise!” called Takao happily as he skipped into the great hall.

The blonde smiled in greeting to his friend but quickly turned his attention back to his food.The Ravenclaw made himself comfortable with the lion house and was distraught to find out that no one had done their reading assignment. He had been hoping to copy the lions that morning. For the next half hour the third years crammed and summarized for each other in the hopes of not upsetting their short Charms professor.

Across the hall someone quietly chuckled, “looks like they are off to a good start this year.”

Akashi glanced at his half brother curiously before seeing what caught his attention and had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Was it really that hard to do your school work?

“They are making better progress than last year, at least they are attempting to get the assignment done” the red head replied as he sipped his tea.

——  
Dementors are scary creatures. Since the start of term a few students have tried to approach the ghostly prison guards either on a dare or out of curiosity. Neither situation has ended well. A dozen students have ended up in the infirmary after their encounter.

Dumbeldore and the heads of house have made a few announcements to leave the dementors alone. But, that only seemed to urge others on even more.

“This is the dumbest idea you have ever had” Momoi declared as their small group walked across the courtyard that skirted the boundary to the Forbidden Forest.

Next to her stood Murasakibara who was eating from a bag of candy, as they watched the group gather closer to the trees. The young witch doesn’t really know how this developed but she has a feeling Aomine was the attempted brains.

The blue haired wizard had his wand drawn and was sharing jibes with Kagami, trying to irritate each other. Himuro stood by Kagami’s side issuing his own taunts. Next to them were Kise and Takao who had their own wands at the ready with curiosity dancing in their eyes. Akashi, Kuroko and Midorima stood close behind them, not looking terribly excited about the contest they agreed to.

“How did this happen?” Midorima grumbled to himself _._

_The previous day the Generation of Miracles were gathered in the lawn to work in their homework at the urging of Momoi. This way she could be sure everyone got their assignments done._

_“What are you doing here?” Aomine growled at the tall red head already occupying the picnic blanket._

_Kuroko tilted his head like a confused puppy, “I invited him” he explained._

_Looking like he swallowed a lemon the bluenette huffed and settled on the other side of the blanket and pulled out his books. Momoi was quick to remind him what he needed to be working on and his frustration with his housemate disappeared for a moment._

_The afternoon sun was warm even though it was fall. Akashi had a small smile on his lips as he observed friends he has known since before Hogwarts and the newer members of their group. He had never expected to make “friends” while in school. His father has warned him of people going after his name and money and due to this the young wizard tried to keep his distance._

_The people in front of him are his friends. None of them cared about trying to get on his good side to leverage the power his family held. They may be wary of his quiet personality but that was to be expected._

_The wizard’s musing were interrupted when Aomine suggested a contest. Competitive by nature the shorter redhead perked up to listen to the details._

_“tomorrow after lunch we’ll have a final contest!” Aomine declares._

_Murasakibara huffed out a laugh while lastly flipping a page in his book. Momoi confiscated his candy until he was finished with his homework._

_Everyone else looked at Aomine and Kagami in confusion. The two teens had been whispering to each other so no one else had heard what led up to that final battle cry._

_Not deterred by the lack of information Takao and Kise quickly demanded they be able to join in the contest. Before Aomine could deny them the others except for Momoi and Murasakibara showed their interest as well. Even if their interest was mostly out of curiosity of what the actual contest was_.

The rustling of trees pulled Midorima from his recollection of yesterday. A chill settled in his bones as shadows danced on the edge of the forest. He felt the person next to him shuffle a little closer, Takao wasn’t radiating as much excitement as he had been a moment ago.

Momoi did not like this one bit. The dementors were more visible after a few seconds and she could easily count at least two dozen of them.

When faced with a fight or flight moment of course Aomine and Kagami's first instinct is fight. The two Gryffindors held their wands high and recited the spell they had seen Lupin perform on the train.

“Expecto Patronum” they both said confidently and loudly.

For a moment everyone could see the charms flutter towards the creatures only to diminish. Aomine looked at his wand in confusion as if it was the wood’s faulty.

“What?” Kagami asked in surprise as the dementors glided a few more feet out of the woods.

Momo gasped in surprise that the two hot heads had failed. They had been so confident that she was disappointed in that poor demonstration.

Himuro raised his wand with a smirk and cast his own Patronus charm. Only to have the same effect.

“Akashi” Momoi called desperately as the magical creatures continued to advance.

The red head nodded in understanding to the scared girl and along with Midorima and Kuroko they pulled out their own wands. When the three failed Momoi was realizing how they never actually made sure anyone could properly cast the charm.

“Expecto Patronum” Kise and Takao called out with confidence.

Everyone was surprised to see two large almost shield-like lights form in front of the Azkaban guards. The dark creatures pushed against the wall but could not breach it.

“Happy thoughts” chirped Takao with a wink to Midorima.

The green haired Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow at his housemate. Normally Takao slacked off with all school work, barely skating by his classes. He was honestly surprised he had known how to cast a charm that Midorima had failed at.

Not to be outdone Aomine tried again taking the mischievous Ravenclaw’s advice. Momoi gave a relieved sigh when a few dementors were held back by the new shield. The sudden sound of crunching startled the pinkette and she turned to face Murasakibara. She didn’t realize he had stopped eating at some point and had pulled out his own wand. Maybe he had been worried as well, and deeming everything under control was able to enjoy his sweets again.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” Boomed a scary familiar voice.

All of the students jumped and turned around to see their Headmaster rushing towards them with their heads of house and Lupin close behind. The dementors dispersed and fell back into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest, Aomine wished he could join them. Dumbledore looked furious.

———

“-do you understand?” McGonagall asked sternly with a hard look at all the students.

She had just spent the last half hour going over every single school rule they broke and earned a loss of one hundred points each from their house. Everyone, including Akashi, nodded quietly with guilty looks on their faces.

Satisfied the elderly witch stepped back and Snape stepped forward making everyone groan internally.

“Now, what could you have possibly been trying to do with the dementors?” the potions master asked with a slight quirk to his eyebrow.

“We thought we could practice our Patronus charms on actual dementors” Akashi spoke up before anyone else could say anything.

Snape hummed in thought for a moment as he looked over the teenagers sitting in the desks before him.

“Professor Dumbledore, why don’t we have them practice their charms for detention. I don’t mind supervising” Lupin suggested as Snape opened his mouth to said something.

The hooked nosed man glared at the defense instructor but held his tongue. Dumbeldore seemed surprised at the suggestion but smiled fondly at the idea and gave his consent.

“You will all serve detention with Professor Lupin, he will organize the days and times and when your punishment is completed” the headmaster explained.

Not having anything to say the students nodded and were soon dismissed. Once the door shut the professors all looked at each other, sans Snape, with amusement in their eyes.

“That was very hands on practice” Sprout chuckled as she seemed to reminisce on a memory of days long ago.

McGongall smirked and nodded in agreement as Dumbeldore gave his own soft laugh. Students don’t seem to change. Fifty years in the past and most likely fifty years from now they will always find trouble.

——-

Later that day during dinner, Dumbeldore gave another warning to stay clear of their guests. Many glances were sent to colorful haired students that had been the focus of the rumor mill for the last few hours.

No one had expected for the heir of the Akashi family to get detention. Fred and George teased their housemates about how risky of a move they pulled while Hermione admonished them for thinking it was a good idea in the first place.

Takao and Kise has been vocal to explain that the whole event was a competition between Kagami and Aomine and they both failed. Which resulted in some yelling and maybe a few pieces of food thrown across the table.

Harry was surprised that his classmates purposefully tried to attack the dementors. He was still having nightmares after his brief interaction on the train. He observed the group chatting beside him with a curious eye, these students sure are different from everyone else the boy thought.


End file.
